


reticent

by takizawa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takizawa/pseuds/takizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirazu can't sleep and he ends up bothering Urie. Pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reticent

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headcanon that urie is affectionate as hell when he's sleepy and t b h i wanted to self-indulge a lil

Another bad dream. Since the auction raid Nutcracker had seemed to almost _lurk_ in Shirazu’s mind; she was everywhere. In his quinque, those godawful congratulations from his coworkers, and now in his sleep. Bed sheets clung to the cold sweat on his body and created more panic as he awoke. Head pounding, he dared to look at the light of the digital clock on his bedside drawer. Four AM. Well into the hours of the early morning. As he reached out for the glass of water next to him it felt too light in his hands. A small “ _fuck_ ” escaped his lips as he realised it was empty. He couldn’t remember it being empty; maybe he’d woken up earlier and didn’t remember. Rather than complain the blond decided to get up and refill it.

Beams of faint light crawled out from underneath the door frame and he opened it hastily to avoid any creaking, pleasantly surprised to see a warm glow coming from downstairs. It seemed to lessen his anxiety, lest he see anything in the shadows of the hallway. Shirazu assumed it was Haise examining paperwork or Saiko rummaging through the fridge like she did some nights. Though it seemed plausible he couldn’t hear the rustling of sheets or the clicking of a container lid. Unless it was Mutsuki. Maybe Urie. Except he knew the former hardly stayed up this late and Urie tended to be vague on the details of everything. Padding softly down the staircase, he came upon a strange scene.

A book lay crudely, spine up so as not to lose the page. Next to it was a cup of coffee, judging from the smell of it. His ghoul senses could pick up that much. Then, on the couch lay Urie in the fetal position. One arm dangled down and the other was under his head. As Shirazu neared he noticed the coffee was left black and brewed strongly, with half a mug left. He smiled to himself at the thought of Urie dozing off despite wanting to get a caffeine hit, then caught himself quickly and erased the grin. So as not to wake Urie, he almost tiptoed over to place the book on the coffee table, making sure to put a dog ear on the page before letting it close. He picked up the mug and took it over the kitchen sink to dump its contents down the drain. A loud slurping noise was emitted as the dark liquid slipped away and he cringed for a momen, hoping to god it didn’t wake Urie. If it did, he’d most likely be stuck with a very angry Quinx.

Shirazu whirled around as he heard a soft yawn, relaxing when he noticed Urie’s eyes were still shut. All he did was reposition his foot before going back to sleep. It was amazing, in a way, for Shirazu to see his partner like this. Urie looked vulnerable and small, almost like a child. It was a rare window of opportunity to see past his bristly exterior and solitude. Shirazu started when Urie’s eyes opened and they made contact with his.

“Staring,” Urie stated. He opened his mouth to speak and shut it again, then continued. “Shi… why are you staring.”

Flustered at the attention from the dark-haired Quinx, Shirazu was suddenly aware of how odd he looked, gawking back. He stammered out a response. “I was just about to, uh, switch off the light for ya. Otherwise, y-y’know, Haise gets antsy if we leave stuff on.”

Urie had woken up more and his words were clearer. “You’re stressed and sweaty. A nightmare.”

“N-nah, Urie,” he muttered in defence as a blush crept up over his cheeks. He hoped the dim light hid the pink on his face, but it was easily noticeable to see the clumps of hair which had stuck to the sweat on his forehead. “You’re just bein’ silly, go ba–”

Silence cut through his words as Urie sat up and outstretched one hand. Beckoned forward, Shirazu moved tentatively to him. He’d hardly expected this to happen. It’d be far more realistic to see Urie swear at him and tell him to go back to sleep, leave him alone, switch off the light while you’re at it, but he wasn’t considering _affection_. Shirazu entwined his fingers with Urie’s, body and limbs alike trembling as he was pulled down and awkwardly straddled over his lap.

“Of course not,” Urie mused. He pressed his lips to the crook of Shirazu’s neck and made a trail up to his jawline.

Slow, lazy hands moved around Shirazu’s waist, gently sliding up beneath his shirt to circle on his back. A shudder was unavoidable at that point. Urie’s hands were warm, much warmer than his. Almost about to speak, Shirazu was cut off by Urie’s lips. They were a little chapped and a sour coffee taste was underlying. In any other situation he would’ve been far too disgusted and pulled away but a lack of sleep for weeks on end and the _gentleness_ of his advances were simply too good to pass up. Shirazu had finally settled into the mould of Urie’s body, which appeared to be nothing but tense muscle and ligaments, almost unwavering in its hardness.

He gave into the kiss and was brave enough to let his hands roam. Shirazu touched his neck, grabbed at his shirt collar once the feelings became intense, ran fingers through Urie’s hair, until they finally settled to rest on the shoulders. As the realisation of what he was doing hit Shirazu’s temperature rose and he pulled back, if only to catch his breath. Urie seemed to be unfazed at his reactions, half-lidded eyes meeting his.

Shirazu wondered what the hell was going through Urie’s head in their moments together. Was he concerned for his wellbeing? Did feel anything? Or was it purely a selfish pursuit to rattle Shirazu, to have something to use to his advantage the next time they came to a disagreement.

“Urie,” Shirazu fumbled as looked for the right thing to say. There was nothing. He pondered his next sentence for a split second before blurting it out, afraid yet uncaring of the outcome. “Come back to bed with me.” There was a near-imperceptible widening of Urie’s eyes and for a second Shirazu felt hopeful, until he remembered the possible ways in which it could be interpreted. “Wait, wait. Not like that.”

“Then what’s it like?”

“I want company. Someone to be there when I wake up.”

Roughly pushing back the stiff hair on Shirazu’s forehead, Urie’s hand then moved to pull him in for another kiss. As they broke apart he quietly whispered the answer in his ear.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love 2 sin


End file.
